


Saducing Contest : Yabu's attacks

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu and Inoo are about to do 'it' but then something make them fight, then they try to solve it with a contest between them which is a seducing contest. This time, it is Yabu's turn to saduce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Saducing Contest : Yabu's attacks  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** R  
 **Genre :** Romance, hint of smut (with saducing nee)  
 **Summary :** Yabu and Inoo are about to do 'it' but then something make them fight, then they try to solve it with a contest between them which is a seducing contest. This time, it is Yabu's turn to saduce.

 

~~~~~~  
Yabu and Inoo are aboit to do 'something', it was working smoothly with Yabu who controls. Yabu licks Inoo's neck, sucking it and bite it as he caresses Inoo's head.

 

"Kei, can you be the seme?" Yabu sudenly said. Inoo frown hearing that and pushes Yabu away from him.  
"Eh? What? My you push me away?" Yabu asks. Inoo 'hmpf'ing him and look away.  
"Kei! Don't look away..." Yabu tries to grab Inoo's attention by poking his boyfriend cheeks.

 

"You ruin my mood." Inoo say coldly and pulls the blanket over his head.

 

"Why?" Yabu asks again. He seriousky don't know what's wrong with Inoo.

 

"I told you already I prefer to be uke. Especially we haven't did it for few weeks, and now when we just got into our hot session you ask me to be the seme?!" Inoo says while still under the blanket. Now Yabu knows what happen to Inoo.

 

"But I haven't been the uke for months already. I want to be uke too, you know." Yabu says as he tries to pull down the blanket.

 

"But not now! To remind you, I am the 'girl' in our relationship, so it should be me who take uke role." Inoo says. Well he got the point but...

 

"I thought we agree that we can switch roles." Yabu said. Yeah, they had that agreement, so it wasn't wrong for Yabu to asks Inoo to be seme.

 

"But I don't want it now!"

 

"But I want it. You have to think about me too, not just about what you want." Yabu says. Inoo sits down and looking at Yabu as if he is very angry.

 

"Then you should think about what I want!" Inoo says as he looks at Yabu straight in the eyes.

 

'Can't he just be the seme without being so annoying?!' Yabu thought that and gets angry.  
"Just for once, Kei, listen to my wish! I want to be uke and I don't want to be seme!" Yabu gets angry.

 

"Fine if you don't want to be the seme, then let's not do it at all!" Inoo snaps too and get angry. He stands up and opens the door, before he goes out he stops beside the door.  
"I'll sleep at the couch!" Inoo slaps the door after he said that and goes downstairs.

 

"Fine do whatever you want!" Yabu yells out. They both get angry to each other with such simple matter.

 

\--

 

Yabu wakes up in the morning, alone at his bed. He rubs his eyes and wandering his hand to pillow beside him, looking for his boyfriend. But of course he won't find him there.

 

"Oh yeah, we had a fight and he slept on the couch." Yabu remembers and feeling guilty. But he can't give in so easily, so he think of something.

 

"I better apologize." He said and he rubs his sleepy face before he go to bathroom.

 

\--

 

"Kei..." Yabu calls for Inoo when he finds Inoo at the kitchen, cooking some food. From his look, he still angry of Yabu.

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." Yabu says as he hugs Inoo from behind and rest his chin on Inoo's shoulder.  
"Let's finish our problem fairly, nee?" Yabu says.

 

"What do you mean by fairly?" Inoo says. The cold tone is still there with him.

 

"Well, you want to be the uke, and I want to be the uke too. So why don't we settle it by a bet? Who win, will get the uke role. How's that?" Yabu says while still hugging Inoo. Inoo cuts some carrot and nods.

 

"What bet?" Inoo asks. It seems like he is interested with this.

 

"Who can saduce better, and make his boyfriend can't stand it will get the uke role."

 

"What does it mean again?"

 

"I mean. If you can saduce me until I have an urge to do you then you get the uke role. But if I can saduce you better then I'll get the role. So? How's that?"

 

"Hmmm. I think that would be good. Okay. It's a deal."

 

"Good~ Btw, you're not mad anymore right?" Said Yabu while still hugging, then after saying that he kisses Inoo's cheek.

 

"No. I am not." Inoo replied and kisses Yabu's cheek too.

 

\--

 

>Yabu's first attack<

 

They are at their rehearsal room, having a 10 minutes break from their regular rehearsal. Yabu wants to start saducing his boyfriend who is sitting on the corner of the room. He smirks as he approach his boyfriend, he has 2 method to saduce those are by visualy and by whispering words. First step is visual saduce, with dancing. Yabu dancing sexily in front of the miror, not far from Inoo. Moving his hips and rolling it, so sexily that any fangirl could scream so hard for it. Then after 5 minutes he stops and approching Inoo closer. Now he is going with whispering words.

 

"Kei-chan~" Yabu calls for Inoo. He sits beside Inoo and leans closer to him.

 

"K--kou~" Inoo nervously since he is affected by Yabu's sexy hip dance erlier. Then Yabu starts whispering.

 

"Kei~ don't you want to shove me on the bed? Fucking me senseless, as hard as you want and as rough as you could?" Yabu voice is husky and tempting, he whispers so softly to Inoo's ear. Hearing that gentle voice making Inoo breaking cold sweats.

 

"Don't you want to hear me moaning your name shamelessly? Or hearing me sreaming?" Yabu whispers with the same voice with same tone, but this time is sexier.

 

"I know you are a sadist, you like to hear me screaming and begging for you to fuck me. Don't you want to hear it?" Yabu says again, then something on Inoo's male anatomy starts to get hard. Yabu smirks as he sees the bulge.

 

"Damn it!" Inoo cursed. He knows he is in danger if he keep in there, he'll really lose the bet, due to that he running away from Yabu. He rushing somewhere he can be away from Yabu.

 

"Let's see if you can beat that~" Yabu smirks, he had confident that he will win.

 

\--

 

>Yabu's second attack<

 

They are at their room, Inoo is reading a book while Yabu just finished his assignment. He smirks for a while, he is thinking to saduce Inoo again.

 

"Aaaaaahhh~" Yabu let out a small moan. Inoo glups when he heard that moan, it's been a long time since he last heard that cute moan.

 

"Ngggghhh moo--more~" Yabu lets out another saducing moan. He didn't do anything, he just faking his moan to saduce his boyfriend.

 

"Shit." Inoo cursed slowly. It is so tempting and so cute to hear. Inoo tries to act normal but he can't, it's too hard for him to ignore those cute moan he haven't hear for months.

 

"Aaaaaah So h--hard aaaah~" Yabu faking moan again. Inoo desperately trying to ignore. Yabu smirks.  
"You know you can do me anytime you want, as hard as you like, as rough as you can, and until you statisfy. Anytime, Kei, anytime." Yabu said that with sexy voice. Inoo closes his book and hurriedly stands up from his chair.

 

"That won't work." Inoo says as he see Yabu.

 

"Ah really? I guess your body betrayed you then?" Yabu says as he points to Inoo's lower part. Then Inoo let out 'hmpf' again then get out from the room.  
"He's really going to lose~" Yabu says happily as he rolls at the bed.

 

\--

 

>Yabu's third attack<

 

Yabu just finished his bath, he gets out from the bathroom with just a towell for his lower part ans nothing on his upper part. Inoo was there drying his hair with the towell. He dorps his jaws down when he sees how sexy Yabu now. Yabu comb his hair with his right hand while he bite his left hand's index finger cutely.

 

"I wonder if I need to dye my hair." Yabu says to himself. While trying another tempting pose.

 

"D--don't" Inoo shutters. It's too hard for him to resist Yabu's super sexy and cute pose.

 

"Sou ka~?" Yabu says and approach Inoo and hugs him.

 

"Kei-chan~" Yabu says cutely. Inoo feels he can't take it anymore. It is so hard to resist.  
"Don't you want your 'thing' inside me?" Yabu with gentle voice.

 

'That's it!' Inoo desperately thought so.

 

"Aagghhr I'll screw you." Inoo says desperately and kisses Yabu's lips roughly.  
"You're going to regret this, Kou. I'm going to do you hard and rough, you'll beg for me." Inoo whispers.

 

"Let's see if you can make me beg." Yabu says and Inoo takes away the towell which is the only thing Yabu wears. Then Inoo shove him to the chair.

 

"You'll beg alright." Inoo says before he kisses his lips again.

 

~~~~~~

 

How was it? ahahahaha~  
It is not really the end actualy,  
because I'll make a sequel!  
On the sequel it would be Inoo's turn to saduce, then let's see who will get the uke role~  
Please do leave me a comment,  
and help me by telling me which you prefer :  
 **Sadist seme Inoo or gentle seme Inoo or sadist seme Yabu or gentle seme Yabu?** Which one do you prefer? ahahaha~

 

And as always,  
 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


	2. Saducing Contest : Inoo's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inoo amd Yabu was fighting over the uke position, and they agreed to solve it by a bet. Who can saduce better will get the uke position, and this time is Inoo's turn to attack Yabu.

  
**Title :** Saducing Contest : Inoo's turn  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** R  
 **Genre :** Hint smut, Romance, with many saducing  
 **Summary :** Inoo amd Yabu was fighting over the uke position, and they agreed to solve it by a bet. Who can saduce better will get the uke position, and this time is Inoo's turn to attack Yabu.  
 **A/N :** Sequel for **Saducing Contest : Yabu's attack**

 

~~~~~~  
Inoo sits on Yabu's lap while Yabu sits on the chair, Yabu is still naked. Inoo kisses him passionately, hotly, and roughly. Yabu was really enjoying the kiss, but then Inoo stops

 

"Kei! Why you stopped?!" Yabu says when Inoo stops kissing him.

 

"I'm sorry but I am not going to do you now. I haven't get my change to saduce you yet." Inoo whispers so gently also so sexily.  
"I'll go downstairs, jaa nee~" Inoo says and waves his hand, then he gets out from the room. Yabu frown and takes his clothes from the closet.

 

"It was close to my win!"

 

\--

 

>Inoo's first attack<

 

Inoo sits on Yabu's lap when they are on their break from their meeting with staff. Inoo leans closer to Yabu, letting him to smell his hair. Why would he do that? Because Inoo uses an aromatherapy shampoo which is raises sexual desire.

 

"Kei, your hair smells good." Yabu says, he haven't get the effect yet.

 

"You like it?" Inoo says as he sees Yabu's eyes. Yabu nods as he starts feeling weird.

 

"I wonder why it is makes me feels hot." Yabu says as he tries to ignore the hot feeling inside him. The shampoo is taking its effect, by that time Inoo knows what to do. He is moving his hips left and right, pretending to change his sitting potision. He knows quite well that Yabu's 'thing' can feel his thigh rubbing over it.

 

"Aaah~" Yabu lets out a small moan due to Inoo's movement.

 

"What's wrong, Kou? Feeling so hot?" Inoo whispers sexily. Yabu shakes his head, obviously lying. Inoo smirks and moving his hips even more, it even looks like he is doing a lap dance for Yabu. Inoo makes such sexy face too, biting his lips and closes his eyes.

 

"Damn..." Yabu cursed. Inoo smirks even more and opens his eyes, he leans closer while still moving his hips, rubbing his thigh over Yabu's 'thing'.

 

"You want me, do you? You want to fuck me until I beg you to stop, don't you?" Inoo whispers those with very sexy tone, his voice is husky and cute in the same time.

 

"You want to hear me moaning so hard that everyone might know you are fucking me, aren't you?" Inoo whispers again. Yabu tries so hard to resist his sexy face and voice.

 

"Aaaah~ K-kou chan, m--more aaah~" Inoo whispers his fake moaning as he still moving his hips. Yabu gulps and feel his 'something' is getting hard.  
"You want to hear that again? You crave for my moan. You want to fuck me so hard, rough, and with no mercy, right?" Inoo says then he bits his lips again, giving more sexy face.

 

"Damn it!" Yabu cursed and throw Inoo next to him. He stands up and the bulge on his pants is visible.  
"I'm not going to give in now!" Yabu says and leaving Inoo there alone.

 

"He's going to give up soon~"

 

\--

 

>Inoo's second attack<

 

Inoo knows that even without doing so much afford, he can saduce Yabu well. Why? Because basicly Yabu loves him just like the way he is. He knows Yabu loves his cute and uninnocent part of him, in fact he loves every part of Inoo.  
According to that, Inoo starts his second attack. He buys 2 popsicle for him and Yabu, then they eat it together as they walk home to Jump house.

 

"Damn..." Yabu cursed when he sees Inoo eats his popsicle. Inoo takes the popsicle all the way inside his mouth and pull it back. Inoo sees Yabu and smile as if he is really innocent.

 

"You like the popsicle?" Inoo asks cutely, there is some ice on his chin. Yabu giggles as he sees that and he nods.

 

"Kei, you have ice on your chin." Yabu says as he tries to wipe it, but Inoo stops him from doing so.

 

"Don't wipe it... Lick it." Inoo says cutely.

 

'Damn! You made me want to do you here!' Yabu thought, he really do loves Inoo's cuteness.  
"O--okay." Yabu shutters and licks it off Inoo's chin. They are so close right now, and when Yabu was about to pull away, Inoo hugs him.

 

"Imagine the popsicle is your 'thing'... It must be feels so good." Inoo whispers with inoocent tone. Then he lets go of the hug and licks his popsicle sexily. Up and down then he takes it all in then pull it out again.

 

'Damn it Kei! You know how to saduce me!' Yabu thought. Of course he knows that he won't survive this saduction if he doesn't run away, so he runs his way home to save himself.

 

"Running away just like that? Hmpf, he must be really turned on~" Inoo says proudly. He is confident that he can win.

 

\--

 

>Inoo's third attack<

 

"Kou-chan~" Inoo calls for his boyfriend who is sitting on the bed while reading his book. Inoo clings to Yabu and shakes his body.

 

"Wait, Kei. I'm reading here, stay still nee." Yabu says gently. Usually Inoo would stay silent and let him read, but not for now.

 

"No way! I want my boyfriend to play with me!" Inoo says cutely as he shakes Yabu's body again.

 

"No, Kei. I'll play with you later, okay?" Yabu says as he still reading his book.

 

"No no no! I want to spend time with you now!" Inoo pouts like a kid. Yabu looks at the pouting Inoo, looking so cute.

 

"Kei don't pout. Just let me finish this chapter nee." Yabu says, but Inoo shakes his head.

 

"I want you now now now!" Inoo says cutely again and takes away Yabu's book, then throw it away.

 

"Kei!" Yabu gets angry. But that's just like what Inoo wanted him to do. Inoo pins Yabu on the bed. His face expression immidietly change fron cute to sexy. His voice also turns fron cute to husky.

 

"See how naughty I am? Don't you want to punish me? Spank me real hard and fuck me hard too?" Inoo whispers with such husky gentle voice. Yabu gulps and break cold sweat.

 

"Don't you want to make me sorry? Punish me hardly until I cry, and begging you to forgive me?" Inoo says again. Yabu can't move an inch. He is really can't stand this.

 

"I know you are a sadist too. I know you want me to scream and cry, right? You won't let me cum until I beg you with tears on my eyes, right?" Inoo says again. Yabu gulps for the second time.

 

"You want me to ride you, while my hand are cuffed and you spanks my ass, right? Admit it, you want to fuck me." Inoo says again, Yabu glups again. Inoo wandering his hands on Yabu's chest, making him shivers.

 

"You can do it now, Kota. Punish me for being a very naughty boy." Inoo whispers. This time Yabu can't take it and kisses Inoo's lips.

 

"If I punish you, I'll punish you real hard! I'll make you cry for sure." Yabu says as he rolls, so Yabu is on the top of Inoo now.

 

"Really?" Inoo asks with teasing tone. Yabu kisses him again, roughly and hotly.

 

"You'll cry, I guarantee that!"

 

~~~~~

 

How was Inoo's saduction? ahahaha~  
I've decided who will be the seme~  
and he'll be gentle or not~  
The next sequel will reveal the winner and also the smut part *smirk*  
Who do you think will win? *wink*  
Wait for it nee~  
Please leave a comment,  
That will pleased me a lot, though I might reply it late, but I'll reply~  
And of course,  
I'm grateful you read this~  
 ** _Thank you so much for reading! \\(OwO)/_**

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


	3. Saducing Contest : And the seme is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu and Inoo was fighting over uke role. They want to settle it by a bet and that is saducing contest. Yabu have given his attact as well as Inoo. and now, there will be one more last attack and they will decide who is the winner.

  
**Title :** Saducing Contest : And the seme is...  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Genre :** Smut, Romance  
 **Warning! :** I'll tell you first that you must beware of **Sadist seme Yabu/Inoo** we haven't know who is the seme yet nee, so just beware of seme Inoo or seme Yabu... and **S &M play **everywhere.  
 **Summary :** Yabu and Inoo was fighting over uke role. They want to settle it by a bet and that is saducing contest. Yabu have given his attact as well as Inoo. and now, there will be one more last attack and they will decide who is the winner.

 

~~~~~~  
Yabu was kissing Inoo roughly but then he stops. Inoo thought it is his win. But no, Yabu haven't given up yet.

 

"Come here honey." Yabu says as he leads Inoo to the chair. He makes Inoo sits on it. Yabu sits on Inoo's lap and kisses him. It was very good, until Inoo noticw that Yabu tied him on the chair.

 

"Kou?! What's the meaning of this?!" Inoo said when Yabu securedly tied him.

 

" I won't give up yet. I'll perform my last attack to you. Enjoy~" Says Yabu as he takes a orange box from the drawer. Yabu takes out a vibrators, and licks it up and down.  
Yabu takes off his own pants and lie down on the bed. Inoo can see everything he do, he spread his leg and inserted his own finger to his hole.

 

"Aaaaah~" Yabu moans as he put in his finger. He prepare himself well, then he inserted the vibrators.

 

"Aaaaaah~ Kimochii~ aaaaah~" Yabu moans again. Inoo is really turned on, but he can't do anything, he can just see the show Yabu giving to him.  
Yabu stops moving the vibrators but it is still inside him, he stand up from the bed and sits on Inoo's lap, then he starts thrusting the vibrators again.

 

"Hhmmmm Kei aaaaah~" He moans cutely he kisses Inoo's cheek and he smirks when he feels Inoo's hard member is throbing his ass.

 

"Aaaah~ Motto~ Aaaaah hmmmm~" Yabu moans so hard. Inoo can do nothing but watch. He really wants to shove Yabu to the bed and fuck him now. Yabu keep thrusting the vibrators to himself, harder and even rougher.

 

"Aaaaaaah~ Pl--please aaaah more~" Yabu maons again, so sexy until Inoo really feels like dying now. He can see, but he can't touch.

 

"Kota untie me!" Inoo said. He is really going to screw Yabu after this.

 

"Noo~ I want to be naughty and -- aaaah~ -- not... Listen to what my nggghhh my boyfriend told me to!" Yabu says while still thusting the vibrators.

 

"You're naughty enough! Now untie me!" Inoo said as he try to strugle.

 

"Will this naughty boy get his punishment?" Yabu asks, he stops the trusting but not taking the vibrator out, he knows he is winning this bet. Inoo sighs, he knew he'll lose in the first place anyway.

 

"I get it! I get it! I lost! You got the role! Now untie me!" Inoo yells out, he can't take it anymore, Yabu is just too sexy and naughty to be ignored.

 

"Tell me, will I get a punishment?" Yabu asks again as he looks at Inoo's eyes. Inoo glare at him with such willing eyes.

 

"You will alright. I'll screw you apart, I'll make you beg, I'll make you regret for what you have done. I'll do you hard until you statisfy me!" Inoo said with such willing tone. Yabu smirks and untie Inoo from the chair. Right when Inoo is free, Inoo hugs Yabu with his right hand tightly, Yabu couldn't move at all. Then Inoo uses his left hand to move the vibrator.

 

"You're such naughty boy, I have to desipline you." Inoo whispers and he thurts the vibrator to Yabu's sweet spot. Yes, Inoo knows where is it, he know it so well.

 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh~ Aaah~ ngghhh... Uun... Kei~" Yabu moans real hard when the vibrator touches his sweet spot over and over again. He feels like he is going to cum, but the Inoo says something.

 

"Listen, if you cum, I'll put on a cockring on you, and won't let you cum until I statisfied." Inoo says while still hitting Yabu's sweet spot.

 

"No... Aaaah please aaaah~ I uun... Need to aaah~ cum." Yabu begs, he can't take it, he needs to cum. His sweet spot is being hit by the vibrator so roughly, he just can't hold it anymore.

 

"No." Inoo says strictly. But by that moment Yabu cums, he didn't mean it but he just can't hold it. Inoo stops trusting and sees Yabu with such scary eyes.

 

"I'm so--sorry." Yabu apologize, there is a bit scared feeling, but excited too. He knows Inoo will be very sadist to him when he being disobidoent.

 

"Bad boy." Inoo says as he spanks Yabu with his bare hand, it feels so hurt but touches from Inoo is always pleasureable for Yabu.  
"On your knees." Inoo commanded. Yabu obey, he doesn't want Inoo to get angry.

 

"H--hai" Yabu kneels down. Inoo takes the box Yabu took erlier and put on a collar plus leash to Yabu's neck. He also take the handcuff. He pulls Yabu's leash.

 

"Come here!" Inoo commended so demandly while roughly pulls the leash. Yabu hurriedly go to the bed as Inoo commended him to.  
Inoo handcuff him to the head board and also tied up the leash on the headboard.

 

"Stay there, move an inch then you won't see the sun tomorrow." Inoo treathen Yabu, so he won't move. Yabu smiles, he is happy since Inoo rarely really sadist, but this time, he do being very sadist. Inoo came down from the bed and approch a blue container that contains his private stuff. He took a small bottle from there, then go back to the bed.

 

"Does my naughty boy know what this is?" Inoo asks with low tone. Yabu knows what it is, he nods and gets more excited.  
"Tell me, what is this?" Inoo asks again.

 

"Aphrodisiac." Yabu answers with small voice.

 

"Speak louder!" Inoo spanks Yabu with his hand. Yabu then scream it out.  
"Good. Now, I want you to drink this. All of it." Inoo says as he tries to open the bottle. After that he force Yabu to drink it.

 

"Noo... Noo... Please no! Aaaa--" Yabu begs but Inoo ignores it. In the end Yabu have to gulp it all.

 

"I am the seme. You do what I told you to! Got that?!" Inoo asks as he grabs Yabu's collar. Yabu nods weakly. He might be scared but he enjoy this, well, it's been a long time since Inoo being a sadist seme.  
Inoo sits back, waiting for the aphrodisiac giving its effect. While waiting Inoo licks Yabu's neck and rips Yabu's T-shirt.

 

"K--kei~ ngghhh fuck mee~" Yabu says with lustful eyes. He feels that the meds is taking its effect. He feels so hot and needy, he wants to be fuck now.  
Inoo stops licking and grips Yabu's hair, he whispers something to Yabu.

 

"I won't fuck you, until you cry and beg me to." Inoo says then he giggles. He touches Yabu's member and put a cockring on it.  
Yabu moans shamelessly just as Inoo wants to hear. Inoo smirks as he masage Yabu's balls, he also gives flying touches on Yabu's neck. Yabu gets really hard and so needy.

 

"Please please aaaah~ Kei aaaah~ Fuck me aaah ngghhh please~" said Yabu, he beg as he moans due to Inoo's touches on his member. Inoo shakes his head.

 

"No." Inoo smirks. Yabu begs again, he begs, begs, and begs but Inoo keep decline it. Yabu almost lose his sanity, he is needy in the first place, moreover with the aphrodisiac's effect. After 10 minutes of Inoo's teasing and Yabu begging, Yabu sobs.

 

"Please *sobs* aaaaahh~ please *sobs* fuck me *sobs* fuck me, Kei aaah~ please!" Yabu starts to cry, he beg while moaning and crying. Inoo smirks and kisses him, he stops stroking Yabu's member.

 

"You want me that much? You want me to fuck you?" Inoo plays dump.

 

"H--hai *sobs* please!" Yabu keeps sobing and beging then Inoo uncuffed him and tied his hands behind his back, then he untie the leash too. Inoo made Yabu lie down on the bed and he spread his legs so wide.

 

"Naughty boy doesn't deserve gentle sex, nee?" Inoo says as takes off his clothes so he is naked now. Yabu still crying but he feels so excited.  
"I'll take you dry, and with no preparation." Inoo whispers to him as he pushes his member in.

 

"AAAAHHGGGHHGGH!!! AAAAH! NGGGH!" Yabu screams his moan, it is hurt and pleasureable in the same time. Well Yabu is an M, so he loves the pain.  
Once Inoo's member is all inside Yabu, Inoo doesn't wait any second before he start thrusting rough and hardly.

 

"Aaaahhh~ AAAGHH~ so biiig aaaaah~" Yabu moans.

 

"Of course it is!" Inoo smirks as he spanks Yabu's ass and keep slamming to Yabu's hole.  
"It's about time I hit your sweet spot." Inoo says and he aims Yabu's sweet spot. Yabu moans shamelessly and loudly. Inoo hits Yabu's sweet spot hardly over and over again, with no mercy.

 

"Aaaah~ Uunn~ Aaagghhr aaah! KEEEIII! aaaah! Aaaaaaaah~ AAAAH!" Yabu moans like crazy. He feels so good,  Inoo feels good too, since he gave Yabu no preparation, Yabu is really tight for him.

 

"You are tight. Ooh baby, you're really good." Inoo says and spanks Yabu's ass hardly. Yabu feels so much pleasure, he wants to cum, but the cock ring doesn't allow him to. Inoo sees the twitching member, he knows Yabu wants to cum.

 

"Aaaahhh~ Kei aaaghhh let me aaaah~ cum aaah! Please! Aaaah~" Yabu beg while moaning.

 

"I told you already!" Inoo starts thrusting even more harder and rougher. Then he spanks Yabu 3 times. "I WON'T LET YOU CUM!" Inoi spanks Yabu for more.

 

"AAAAHHH!" Yabu screams when Inoo hit his sweet spot so hard and spanking him hardly too. Then Inoo thrusts to Yabu again.

 

"Damn!" Inoo cursed and then he cum inside Yabu. Inoo stops and takes out his member out, then grips Yabu's hair and pull the leash.

 

"How was it? You like it?" Inoo asks, Yabu coughs because of the leash. Yabu still wanted to cum, but he is affraid if he asks for it, Inoo would spank him again.

 

"I like it."

 

"Only like it? I though you LOVE it." Inoo says as he spanks Yabu again. Yabu hisses but feels the pleasure.

 

"I love it~" Yabu repeated.

 

"Good boy. You want more?"

 

"H--hai." Yabu answers then Inoo rolls him, so Yabu face the pillow, then Inoo take his hips up, while his hand still tide up on his back so his head leaning to the bed. Then Inoo pushes his member to Yabu's hole roughly.

 

"AAAGHHH!" Yabu screams so hard. Within seconds Inoo's member fully.inside Yabu, then Inoo starts thrusting to Yabu's hole, so rough and hard, even the slaming sound is so loud.

 

"Moan." Inoo commend Yabu. Yabu moans for him, he moans Inoo's name while feeling so much pleasure.

 

"Aaaah Kei~ Kei~ Uunnn,aaaah~ Aaah~ moree~ aaaah~" Yabu moans. Inoo thrust to Yabu's sweet spot. Yabu moans so hard, he feels over flowing pleasure to his whole body. To add the pleasure Inoo stroking Yabu's member, lightly, teasing it so his member feels good.

 

"Kei aaaah~ Kei Kei aaaaahhh uunn oohhh~" Yabu moans again. Inoo hits his sweet spots again. He slams to his hole again and again. Inoo smiles happily.

 

"Kota, tell me, what am I doing to you?" Inoo asks while still thrusting and stroking Yabu's member.

 

"Aaaah~ Fucking uunnn mee~ Kei is aaah fucking me aaaaahh! Hard!" Yabu answer while moaning. Then Yabu feels the urge to cum.

 

"Keei~ Aaahhh~ pleaseee uun let me aaaah cum!" Yabu begs. Inoo spanks his ass and thrusting even harder.

 

"No! You haven't statisfied me!" Inoo says and spanks Yabu for more.

 

"Plleassee!" Yabu starts to cry. He really wants to cum. Inoo is an S, but still seeing his cute boyfriend crying, he can't take it.

 

"Alright, but... After I cum." Inoo says. Then few thrust more, Inoo cums inside Yabu, then in the same time as that Inoo takes off Yabu'a cock ring, then Yabu cums on Inoo's hand.

 

"Lick." Inoo says. Yabu haven't change his potision yet, so it is a bit hard to lick it off Inoo's hand, but being an M is about obidient so he obeys it.

 

"Good boy." Inoo says when Yabu is done licking his hand. Inoo smiles and untie Yabu's hand, then rolls Yabu so he lie down there.

 

"Was I too rough?" Inoo asks while caresses Yabu's hair. Yabu shakes his head.

 

"No. *sobs* it's a great sex *sobs* you're the best sadist *sobs* seme." Yabu says while rubbing his teary eyes. Inoo takes Yabu's hand away, and he wipes Yabu's tears.

 

"Really? Yokatta, I thought I was too rough. I was angry I couldn't get the uke role, so I was a bit go with my anger " Inoo explains, Yabu's face turns sad. Inoo notices it and caresses Yabu's cheek.

 

"What's wrong, honey?" Inoo asks.

 

"I'm sorry. You got angry because of me. *sobs* You were about to win, but I..." Yabu sobs again, but Inoo kisses Yabu's cheeks and caresses it again.

 

"Sssh, it's okay. I enjoy being seme anyway. Actually, I enjoy whatever role I get as long as my partner is you, darling." Inoo says. Those words makes Yabu happy, then Inoo stands up, he approach his container again, he takes a bottle from there.

 

"Kei, what's that?" Yabu asks.

 

"Like usual, pain reducer. We always use it after we did S&M play, right?" Inoo says and smiles. Then he sits on the bed.  
"Roll over, I'll apply it for you."

 

"As long as I remember, it has to be applied for 3 hours, right?" Yabu asks as he rolls over.

 

"Usually, yes. But I bought a different one this time. It is expensive, but worth it. It is just need to be applied once."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes~" Inoo says as he applies it. Then Yabu smiles happily.

 

"It's not trouble some anymore nee?" Yabu asks as he sees Inoo with happy eyes. Inoo doesn't know why his boyfriend gets all happy about it but he nods anyway.

 

"Yup"

 

"Then we can do S&M play more often, right?" Yabu asks innocently. Inoo jolts.

 

"?!" then he laughs.  
"If you want to, then yes. But next time we do S&M play, you are the seme." Inoo says and lies down beside Yabu and takes him to his hug.

 

"Hai hai~" Yabu takes the leash that attachs to his neck and gives to Inoo. Inoo holds it while still hugging Yabu.  
"This thing makes me feel that I am your pet... It's funny sometimes." Yabu laughs and Inoo too. Then they go to sleep with Inoo still holding the leash that is attach to Yabu's neck.

 

~~~~~~

 

How was it? did I dissapoint you with the ending?  
I'm sorry if it is *bow*  
And it is longer than my usual fic too... ahahaha~  
Please do leave me a comment nee,  
I'll be happy to get it~  
Oh yeah,  
the idea for this fic comes from my beloved neechan, [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/), Thank you neechan!

 

**_Thanks for reading!_ **

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
